Undeserving of a home
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Frisk had saved all monsters yet could not forget of the pain they had inflicted in some past timelines, perhaps it was in defence and they never wanted to. But when offered a home and family, they can't help but feel, undeserving. So they refuse and suffer because of it. They push their body to their limit until finally their family has to step in to save their life. OneShot


It had been a couple of months since Frisk had returned to the surface and their old life. In all honesty, a rather big part of them wished they had not bothered, but they could not bring themselves to reset, for every time they saw a monsters anywhere doing anything, seeing how happy they were to be free, it filled them with determination, so they kept going.

Now, we all know how monsters suffered after the war, but what was left unsaid is that they were not the only one. Wars never affect only the one side and humans took a hit, they were poorer than before the war and many children were left without places to go. This was almost fixed by now of course, things were nowhere near as bad as they had been. But a few people still suffered, Frisk being one of them, they had parents a long time ago, but they had disappeared without a trace on day.

Frisk had lived alone ever since. They lived on the street, the big sweater a gift from a traveller that took pity on them. Food they fought for each day, often being forced to steal despite how they hated to do anything so morally incorrect. But they had to, to survive. They had considered going with Toriel but after seeing the monsters struggled, they decided they were just an extra weight they didn't deserve to carry.

Frisk knew things were better now, they had heard gossip, a new school run by monsters had opened up, Mettaton was a super star, Alphys a famous scientist and Undyne famous for her extreme workouts. They had even heard of Papyrus and how he had become a master spaghetti chef, how he had managed that was perhaps the biggest mystery of them all.

Frisk had considered time and time again returning to them. Every night that they failed to find a place to sleep, each day they were forced to fight. And when they missed them. They thought of visiting, not to stay, just to say hi. But they knew very well, if any of them saw them like this, they would not let them go back to this life.

Frisk shook their head, in previous timelines they had hurt several of them, especially Sans, they didn't deserve their love. So they kept on going, kept living, alone and hurt. They would survive though the pain, because they were determined, they were determined, determined not to ask for help, to prove they could be independent and to pay for their mistakes.

It was the middle of winter, Frisk was cold, but they walked though the market slowly, eyes on the ground they kept an eye out for food that was dropped by people. It wasn't uncommon on days like these for people to drop and not bother to pick up a couple of oranges or tomatoes or whatever they bought for their meal.

They weren't paying any attention to where they went and bumped right into someone, "sorry," they whispered taking a step back.

"Don't sweat it kiddo," the reply made Frisk look up, Sans stared back at them head tilted.

His grin widened, "long time no see," then although his grin did not alter, his eyes become worried, "you look... a little..."

"It's nothing Sans," Frisk gave him their best smile, "I need to go," they said quickly, trying to move past the skeleton.

Sans made no effort to move out of the way, "Frisk..."

"I need to go," Frisk said only taking a couple of steps before running.

Sans just stood there, his grin finally leaving his face. The kid looked kinda upset, eyes on the ground and not looking where they were going, it wasn't like them. And where were the kids parents for that matter? In the underground it wasn't unusual for kids to wonder around without supervision but up here he knew humans were a bit more funny about that kinda stuff.

Finally Sans shrugged it of, he had no idea what the kid was up to this days, he trusted the kid would find them if they ever needed help. The kid wasn't stupid after all, they knew where to find them. Did they? Yeah, he was sure they did.

Frisk ran until they reached an empty alley where they finally stopped to catch their breath. How had they not seen the skeleton right in front of them? Yeah Sans did blend in better than some of the other monsters but still.. he was a skeleton for goodness sake.

Frisk whipped a couple of odd tears from their eyes as they looked back at the market, they could go back in to search for food but they were a bit shaken of and if Sans found them again they may insist on finding out what was going on. No, they would not take that risk. They would not eat tonight if it was what was needed to avoid the confrontation.

The time passed and time was taking it's toll on Frisk. They hadn't seen any other monsters since the Sans event in the market. They had not eaten anything for three days and they were terribly dizzy. They needed food. And they didn't care how bad what they were about to do was. They had to do it. They were starving and unsure how long they would last.

Just make sure nobody sees you. They reminded themselves as they moves slowly though the market trying to look natural. Don't look at the person you are stealing from or you won't be able to do it. Taking a deep breath, they did it, hiding their stolen good their eyes on the ground.

They though they had gotten away with it, "what do you think you're doing?" a rough voice spoke.

Frisk looked up to see a big man standing in front of them, blocking their path. Arms crossed looking quite irritated.

Frisk held onto the apple they had grabbed, hesitating for only a second before they began to run in the opposite direction but despite their speed they were weakened by hunger and the cold. And it seemed they also lacked luck as they tripped falling to the ground, they felt a hand helping them up, they gasped sure they had been caught.

"Frisk? What's the rush?" Frisk gasped, no, this was even worse. Sans looked properly worried this time around.

"You!" the man shouted. Sans looked up, frowning he moves to place Frisk behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Is that kid yours?!" the man shouted.

Sans shrugged, "sure, what is the problem?"

"He just stole from my store," the man exclaimed sounding perhaps stupidly angry considering that all Frisk had taken was an apple.

"Is that true Frisk?" Sans asked looking at the human, they just looked at their feet guiltily.

Sans looked up at the man, "I am very sorry... they don't usually act like that," he held out a ten dollar bill, "will this cover any damage done?"

The man calmed down, "it's fine... it was just an apple."

"I insist you take this," Sans said handing him the money, "I feel terrible that they would do something like that."

The man nodded and was about to say something when Sans let out a grunt of annoyance, he had turned around to see Frisk was gone.

"Does he do that often?" the man asked surprised.

"You could say that..." Sans looked at the man, "I have a child to find... if you see them around... do me a quick favour and tell them they are in so much trouble once I find them," Sans' pupils were pure black, he wasn't kidding, and then he was gone.

The man stood there surprised for just a moment before taking in a deep breath, monsters were weird he decided before heading back towards his stall.

Sans was using his shortcuts to search everywhere. He still had no idea what had gotten into the kid, it wasn't like them at all to steal and Sans didn't like this one bit, he decided he would get to the bottom of this mystery and find out what had gotten into the kid. Unfortunately he did no find them.

Frisk was scared, terrified, they were curled up underneath a big dustbin in a small dark alley crying. Not even Frisk should be small enough to fit underneath it. But they had lost so much weight recently that he just did. Perhaps he would struggled to get out again later. Maybe they wouldn't bother. After all, their whole goal was to stay hidden right now, wasn't it?

But they would have to, tonight the big trucks would come and take the rubbish, they had to be gone by then. After a couple of hours they climbed out, looking down at the stolen apple, "you don't deserve this!" they shouted throwing it at the ground, they cried for a second before picking it back up. It was ruined, bruised and dirty, but they didn't care, they ate it, all of it, not leaving even the seeds.

Sans was exhausted, "Frisk... come on kid, I'm not mad... not much," he added the last bit as a whisper knowing Frisk was not there. Eventually he returned to his home, throwing himself onto the sofa.

Papyrus got back only moments later, "SANS! DID YOU BRING ME THE INGREDIENTS THAT I NEED?"

Sans looked up, "nah, sorry bro, they ran out," he mumbled.

"OUT OF TOMATOES?" Papyrus looked suspicious.

"Yeah bro... all out, zero tomatoes left."

Papyrus sighed, "I GUESS I SHOULD NO BE SURPRISED... AFTER ALL, THE HUMANS MUST BE BUYING MANY SO AS TO TRY AND MAKE MY SPAGHETTI, WHAT THEY DO NOT KNOW IS THAT NONE OF THEM CAN EVER EQUAL THE SPAGHETTI OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Sans smiled, "yeah bro... I'll check again tomorrow, I'm sure they will have more by then," he reassured before lying back down.

Papyrus approached, "ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?"

"Hm, yeah, why you ask?"

"YOU LOOK TIRED... LIKE ACTUALLY TIRES, NOT JUST LAZY."

Sans laughed, "yeah well... I had a long day, I gotta go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, kay bro?"

Papyrus hesitated before deciding not to question Sans any further, for now and instead nodding, letting his brother go to his room.

The next day the kid walked aimlessly, they did not go anywhere near the market scared of finding Sans once more. Instead they stayed in the forest outside the city, searching for anything they could eat. Eventually they found something, smiling they picked the small red berried, they sat down and began to eat, they ate and ate. They were so hungry. After a while although still hungry their tummy began to hurt so they made their way back into town. It looked like it was going to rain so they began to search for a dry spot to curl up in.

But as they walked they began to feel extremely dizzy, ill, their stomach hurt, their head hurt and they could barely walk. They only just managed to force themselves into a small alley where they collapsed, they began to cough and cry as the rain began to pour down.

Only a couple of minutes passed before Frisk threw up and was convinced that this was it. They were going to die there. They cried harder, everything hurt and they were cold and hungry and they didn't even have the strength to move away from the puddle of vomit they had just made.

"I'm so sorry..." they whispered, "but I deserve this... I deserve this... I hurt them... I deserve... to die..." they whispered struggling to breath. Their eyes looking at the entrance to the alley as they began to close their eyes.

"Oh god... kid..." they felt how someone picked them up, kid, that's what Sans always called them, they hesitantly opened them, unsurprised to see said skeleton holding them close.

"Sorry..." Frisk whispered, eyes closing.

"Kid, no," Sans held them,"listen to me, you need to stay here with me," he said taking Frisk though a shortcut and straight into Alphys's lab. Said scientist looked up from the desk they were sitting at ding some equation, eyes widening.

"What happened?" she asked running over, "Frisk..."

"I don't know... I found them like this, Frisk, can you hear me?"

The child opened their eyes just a little giving a small nod, "I-I... a-ate... b-berries... f-forest..."

Alphys frowned instructing for Sans to lay them down on a table, "can you tell me what colour the berries were?" she asked.

Frisk smiled hearing Alphys speak a whole sentence without stuttering, they had heard she was much more confident now especially when working but until now had not see it for themselves, "r-red..." they whispered.

"Okay... red berried around here, okay probably holy, how much did you eat?"

Frisk looked guilty, "l-lots," they whispered.

Alphys frowned, "was your stomach empty at the time?"

Frisk nodded, tears running down their face. Sans held their hand tight.

"A-Am I-I g-going to d-die?"

Alphys shook their head, "not if I can help it," she said with a confident smile, "Sans make sure they don't fall asleep," she instructed opening the fridge and pouring a glass of water before filling it with salt and grabbing a bowl.

"You're going to be okay, kid, just relax," Sans looked dead serious, he wasn't even grinning, and Frisk knew he wasn't trying to comfort them but himself.

"Help them sit up," Alphys instructed, Sans nodded doing as he was told, Alphys held the bowl beneath Frisk, "drink this," she instructed helping the child drink it.

Frisk gulped it down despite how it tasted of pure salt and was instantly throwing up again, despite having supposedly already thrown up everything in their body they managed to get rid of more, they sat their for several minutes until blood began to come out of their mouth.

Alphys flinched but didn't do anything to stop the kid. Eventually they stopped, "there, there," Alphys took the bowl away and lay her down, "you're going to have to sleep it off now, no eating anything until tomorrow, then we will try some liquids, if you can take that without throwing up you are cured of the poison... although I would definitely suggest you spend the next week at the least resting before going back to whatever adventure life is offering you right now."

Frisk didn't answer, just relieved they were finally allowed to sleep they closed their eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Alphys looked at Sans, "I meant what I said, those berries aren't too bad... although they could have easily been fatal had you not bought them here."

Sans smiled, "thanks Alphys, I was very scared..."

"You really don't know what happenes?"

"I've been looking for them for ages, I caught them stealing a while ago, but I never found them to ask why, until today..."

"How'd you find them?"

"I dunno, luck I guess... I was about to go home, it was raining so hard and.. I felt like I should keep searching for them, like something bad was happening, I let my instinct guide me and found them in an alley on the ground, they had already thrown up once and were crying... I was so scared when I saw them."

Alphys nodded, "you should take them home, they need to rest, let them recover a bit before you question them and if anything changes make sure to bring them back here."

Sans nodded carefully picking up the child, "thanks again Dr. Alphys, I'll call you as soon as she gets better, or worse I guess..."

Alphys smiled and nodded, "by the way, maybe don't tell Undyne about this, she would be better of informed once their a little better."

Sans nodded, "same for Papyrus."

"And perhaps Toriel as well?"

"Definitely... guess we could tell Asgore but don't think he is who the kid wants to see."

Alphys laughed, "same about Mettaton... maybe we should just keep it to ourselves until the time comes."

Sans nodded, "night," he said finally before disappearing, appearing right in his room. Carefully he lay the kid down, covering them with a blanket and fetching a bucket and a glass of water for when they woke up.

He sat down and looked the kid over, "you look terrible kid..."

He then went over to the drawer and pulled out one of his white shirts, deciding the kids clothes needed washing. He carefully removed the jumper only to freeze after doing so, he had never expected that.

The kid whimpered in their sleep shivering a bit as they curled up. Sans just stared, the kid was a mess, bones and skin that's all they were. Sans took a deep breath quickly putting the shirt on the kid before placing their clothes in the washing basket. He covered the kid with a soft thick blanket and moved away.

"No wonder you stole that apple..." Sans mumbled, "you're starving, even Papyrus's spaghetti would do you some good," he chuckled at his own joke before his thought went back to how the kid was, "guess you didn't know where to find us after all," he looked down, "well trust me kid, you ain't leaving here any time soon, I won't let ya."

It was early the next morning the kid woke up, they attempted to sit up but couldn't, they whimpered as their head hit the pillow.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Sans greeted with his usual grin back.

Frisk turned surprised, remembering what had happened last night, "hi..." they greeted hesitantly.

"You know, kiddo, I got a bone to pick with you once your better," he joked, "if I were you, I'd be scared to the bone, although I guess if I keep making bad puns, it's not as intimidating, hu?"

Frisk giggled.

Sans' grin widened as they picked up the water, "come on kid, time to see if you can keep this down."

Frisk nodded, Sans helped them to sit and drink the water. Frisk managed to lift their hands to put them around the glass although they knew they didn't have the strength to hold it themselves so they let Sans help. They sipped at it slowly, their tummy made some noises and hurt a bit but they didn't feel the need to thrown up.

Sans nodded, "good, this means you can eat," he said seeing how Frisk's eyes lit up at the idea of food, Sans kept his grin from faltering as he told the kid to stay put for a moment before he vanished, opening the food and taking some of Papyrus's spaghetti out to heat up, Papyrus had after all really improves his cooking.

That was when Papyrus entered the kitchen, "SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SPAGHUETTI?"

"Hu?" Sans frowned, "I'm hungry bro and well, nothing beats your spaghetti right?"

Papyrus looked suspicious, "YOU WERE NEVER INTERESTED IN MY SOAGHUETTI BEFORE."

"Well, I was missing out than wasn't I?"

Papyrus crossed his arms, "SANS, YOU ARE ACTING WEIRD."

Sans sighed, "fine, it's for a friend."

Papyrus smiled, "WELL WHY DID YOU NOT SAY? OF COURSE THEY CAN TRY MY GREAT SPAGHETTI, WHO IS THE LUCKY FRIEND? IS HE ALSO MY FRIEND? DOES HE WANT TO BE?"

"They, um... I'll tell ya later Pap," he said grabbing the spaghetti, "they are waiting for me," and with hat he was gone, being careful to not make a noise so Pap wouldn't know he was just in his room.

Frisk looked at Sans from their spot on the 'bed', they smiled when Sans sat down next to them carefully feeding them the first fork full of food, "yummy," they whispered, "did Papyrus make it?" they asked.

Sans nodded, "he has improves quite a lot, right?"

Frisk nodded eating more. Eventually their tummy began to hurt and they refused to eat more, Sans helped them to lay down, they tried to sleep but their tummy hurt. Sans had left and the pain was getting worse.

Knowing what was going to happen next they reached out for the bowl that Sans had left and threw up all that they had managed to eat, but the pain did not stop carefully they tried to stand but just collapsed. They tried to crawled towards the door but when they got there they found it locked.

They leant their back against it taking deep breaths before the pain become worse so they began to knock on the door, "Sans..." they whispered.

"SANS?" a loud yet familiar voice replied to the knocking.

"Papyrus?" Frisk whimpered weakly, "is Sans there?" they asked weakly.

"NO SORRY... WHO ARE YOU?"

Sans hadn't told Papyrus that Frisk was staying in the house? That surprised them. But they decided not to question it, "I need Sans... please Papyrus... can you get them," their voice was weak and it was hard to speak, they knew Papyrus wouldn't recognize their voice like that.

But they also knew Papyrus would not think twice about their being a stranger in their house and would instead comply, Papyrus was so innocent and loveable, Frisk would have smiled had it not been for the pain they felt.

"OKAY, STAY THERE OKAY?"

Frisk heard Papyrus' steps as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

Frisk did their best to move away from the door in case Sans crashed in, they made an effort to breathe, "please... hurry..." they whispered tears falling to the ground.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted entering Alphys' lab where Sans was picking up some medicine for the kid.

"What's up bro?" he asked.

"THERE IS A STRANGE VOICE IN YOUR ROOM ASKING FOR YOU... THEY SOUND PRETTY WEIRD, LIKE THEY ARE WHISPERING."

Sans' eyes widened, "I better go check on that voice," he said looking at Alphys.

"Come back if you need to."

Sans entered a portal appearing in his room, he quickly ran over to Frisk who was struggling to breather.

"Kid..." he moved them over to the bed seeing they had been sick in the bowl he decided to go back to Alphys, holding them close, "hold on tight..."

He reappeared back in the lab.

"BROTHER, YOU ARE BACK SO-" his eyes widened, "HUMAN?"

"Plenty of them around up here," Sans joked as he placed the kid on the table, "they were sick again just now, they ate okay before," he explained to Alphys who frowned looking at the kid.

Now that the kid was wearing Sans' shirt Alphys could see how skinny they were, "I am no surprised, they must have been really hungry when they ate it. They are going to have to stay here for a while, I am going to need my equipment."

Sans nodded, "understood, but I am not leaving their side."

"ME NEITHER," Papyrus declared.

Sans looked up at his brother smiling, "that's very generous of you Pap, but I am pretty sure the human would rather you not waste your time on them, they already have me and Alphys after all, and you have lots of work to do."

Papyrus frowned, "BUT THE HUMAN IS MY FRIEND AND I HAVE NOT SEEN THEM IN A LONG TIME... ARE THEY OKAY?"

Sans shook his head, "not really, the kid has made some bad choices and had a bat time since he got here," he grinned at his own joke, "but don't worry Pap, between me and Alphys we will be sure to make them feel better."

Papyrus finally agreed and left. The next few days were torture, Frisk couldn't eat or anything without throwing it up later. Sans wouldn't leave their side, helping them to eat, drink and cry. Alphys gave Frisk a big variety of medicine and did plenty of tests. She had to phone Undyne and tell her to not visit her in the lab for a while, thankfully Papyrus did not tell her.

Papyrus came every day to read to the human, at first Sans though of telling him to go back home but Frisk actually quite enjoyed it and anything that got their mind away from the pain was welcome as far as Sans was concerned.

After a week or so, Frisk was finally looking like they would be okay, they could sit up and walk even though Sans and Alphys did not seem keen on them doing that, Frisk requested to leave the lab and Sans agreed that they could come back to stay in his house.

Now that Papyrus knew about them Sans decided that rather than sleeping in their room he would make the sofa up into a bed.

"SO," Papyrus was standing in the kitchen with his brother, Frisk asleep on the sofa, "YOU ARE YET TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FRIEND?"

"I am yet to find out myself," Sans replied looking over to the kid and gesturing to Papyrus to lower his voice.

"Can you at least tell me what you do know?" he whispered.

"I guess... I found them in an alley, they were very ill so I took them to Alphys who helped... I took him back here thinking he was better and then he got ill again, hopefully this time that won't happen."

"Is that all you know?" Papyrus asked looking unbelieving.

Sans shurgged, "I may have had my suspicions that something was up before, that's why I was searching for him-"

"SO THAT WAS WHY YOU WERE ACTING WEIRDLY!"

Sans jumped gesturing frantically for his brother to lower his voice, it was too later, he heard a small whimper and rustling as the kid sat up, Sans sighed. Walking over, "sorry kid, did Pap wake ya?"

Frisk nodded, whipping some sleepy from their eyes.

"You need anything? Some water? Milk?"

"SPAGHUETTI?" Papyrus offered.

Frisk giggled before nodding and standing up.

"Woah kid, no need to stand, I can get it," Sans said grabbing the kid and placing them right back on the sofa.

"I can get it," Frisk whispered.

Sans just shook their head, "water or milk?" he asked.

"Milk, please," they whispered hopefully.

"Would you like it heated? With some sugar?"

Frisk nodded, so Sans left to the kitchen pouring a glass of milk, mixing in some sugar before heating it up with some fire magic, too lazy to use the slow microwave.

"Careful, it's hot," he whispered holding the glass out for the kid who grabbed it carefully smiling at Sans before beginning to sip.

Papyrus smiled, "I AM GOING TO BED, I WILL BE UP EARLY TOMORROW TO MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHUETTI BREAKFAST!" he said walking up the stairs.

Frisk stuck their tongue out and Sans laughed, "do not worry, I'll be sure to find you something a little more breakfasty."

Frisk smiled before curling up and closing their eyes.

"Night kid."

"Night... Sans..." they whispered just as Sans began to walk up the stairs. Sans smiled, before sighing.

The next morning Papyrus woke up happy and ready to make spaghetti, he was extremely surprised and a bit disappointed when he saw Sans sitting on the sofa next to the human who was eating a plate of pancakes.

"WOW, YOU GOT UP?" Papyrus sounded genuinely surprised.

Sans shrugged, "I had to take care of Frisk, can't be lazy all the time now can I?"

Papyrus smiled, "EXACTLY, WELL DONE HUMAN, YOU HAVE TAUGHT MY BROTHER A VALUABLE LESSON."

Frisk looked up and smiled, before returning to their food. It was weird for Sans to be up this early, Papyrus was right, but he had been very un-lazy ever since Frisk had got their, it made them feel terrible but at the same time they really did appreciate it and more importantly need it.

It was another week of Sans barely letting Frisk leave the sofa, being forced to eat five meals a day and a lot of sleep when Sans decided Frisk was finally at a point where they would be questioned about the whole thing.

Sans sat down on the sofa next to them, they were reading a comic (manga) that Alphys had bought for them as a gift, she said it wasn't her taste but she thought Frisk would enjoy it, and they seemed to be.

"So... kid," Frisk looked up at Sans to show he was listening, putting the comic down on the small table next to the sofa, "if I'm honest, I don't want to talk about this... but it's about time you explained a couple of things to me."

Frisk frowned and pulled their legs close, nodding, "I am sorry."

"Save your apology for after you explained, now tell me... did you lie to Tori about having a family to go to?"

Frisk nodded, "I used to have a family long ago... but when I fell underground they were long gone."

Sans nodded, "so where did you? After you left?"

Frisk looked away, shrugging, "nowhere specific... here and there... I just kinda... went to back my life before the underground."

"So you just slept on the street? No bed? No roof?"

Frisk nodded and Sans took in a deep breath, "I see, well, I understand now why you are in such a state, I understand why you stole that apple... there is only one thing I do not understand, mind clearing it up for me?"

Frisk back away when Sans turned to look at them, eyes black, " **why didn't you ask for help?** "

Frisk's eyes filled with tears, "I am sorry... I should have... I know... but..."

" **But what?** "eyes still black.

Frisk cuddled their legs not looking at Sans, scared of him, "I-I didn't want to be any trouble... I though I'd already done enough..."

"Done enough? Like what? Free all monsters, help everyone you ever met? God Frisk, why would you ever think you were trouble to us?"

Frisk shook their head moving away, "you know that's not true... that's only in this timeline."

Sans frowned, pulling Frisk close, "listen, kid... I remember every timeline... and even in those timelines where you did do some bad stuff, you never did it with the intention of being bad? You were scared and I get that, you didn't know what to do... and you reset and made everything better so... are you really going to waste your life hating yourself for a couple of stupid mistakes from a past that doesn't exist?"

Frisk looked up at Sans, he was no longer angry and instead sad that Frisk would think the way they did. Finally they shook their head making Sans smile.

"Now, we got a long way until your back at full health," Sans explained, "you are almost skinnier than me and Pap, but don't worry, time will fix that... we will have to tell everyone you are here though. So far only Pap, Alphys and me know, but Undyne and Tori need to know, and Asgore and Mettaton may want to know I guess."

Frisk nodded, "I miss them," they admitted.

"Yeah... before I tell them, Tori specifically, do you want to go with her or stay here?"

Frisk looked up surprised.

"Tori loves you a lot and I have no doubt she will want you to go with her, personally I believe you may be better here thought, I can sort out a room for ya and well... after this whole thing, I want to keep an eye on you so it would definitely be easier if ya lives here, and Tori has her school so we'll have more for you here."

Frisk smiled, "I love Tori... she treats me like her own child but... I loves my old family and don't really want to replace them in the way I feel I would be if I chose Tori as a mom, so, to be honest, I would prefer to stay here."

Sans chuckled, "sound good kid, I need to go make some phone calls then, you don't mind if they come all at once do you?" he asked already dialling a number not waiting for a response from Frisk who didn't really care.

That evening Frisk felt the happiest they had in a long time.

"I have bought you pie, my child, I am sorry for not being there when you needed me..."

"Hey Punk, you better get better soon... and you better not run of again, or I will track you down and pound you!"

"HUMAN, I MADE A PUZZLE FOR YOU!"

"S-So did you l-like the manga I got you? I bought the second for you."

"Darling, you just gave me a wonderful idea! We should start a charity for children in need of help, with me as the person in charge it will surely be a huge success!"

"Now that you are back child... would you perhaps reconsider the job as ambassador?"

"Sorry, Asgore, but the kid ain't in any state to work at anything, until they are one hundred per cent healthy, I refuse to let them, got that?" Sans sounded surprisingly scary and definitely cared little for the fact he was talking to the supposed king of all monsters.

Asgore chuckled, "understood."

Frisk laughed, they were so happy to be surrounded by their friends again it had been so long and they had missed them all so much.

It took less than a week for Frisk to have their own room in Sans and Payrus' house. Frisk smiled holding Sans hand looking at it, "it's perfect."

"It's a bit boring, but we can work on that in time," Sans replied.

It was a plain white room, with a comfy bed in the corner, a closet filled with clothes Tori had bought for her child and a couple of toys in a box also from Tori.

"How about tomorrow we go out and buy you some rubbish to decorate with? You know... maybe some stickers for the wall... a colourful bed cover, I dunno, that kinda thing."

"Sans... I think it is perfect already... I just..." tears began to fill their eyes, "thank you," they said hugging Sans tight, "you've done so much for me, I never deserved this."

Sans froze, pushing Frisk away from him, hands on their shoulder, "never say that... you deserve this."

"No I don't Sans!" they shouted sitting down, "what could I possibly do to deserve this...? To deserve you? And Papyrus? And Toriel? All of you... you care and love me and..."

"And you deserve it all, if anything we do not deserve you," he said looking Frisk in the eyes, "even after so many monsters attacked and fought you, you got out of there without killing anyone, not only that, you saved us all... and then we couldn't even be there when you really needed us... how could we ever make that up to you?"

Frisk looked Sans in the eye and smiled, "you made it up to me a looooong time ago, Sans, thank you..."

Sans shook his head but hugged the kid tight you, "thank you... and know that we all love you... we always will."

Frisk smiled, "and love you all to."

"Good, cause your stuck with us, you won't be shaking us of ever again."

Frisk laughed, "I wont bother trying then."

"Now come on, Tori invited us all to dinner at her house, I hear she baked another pie."

Sans picked Frisk up, placing them on their shoulder before heading out towards where all their friends were awaiting them. Friends and Family, that's what they were.


End file.
